


1 is okay, but I still need the other 11

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Slash, White Collar Cameos, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were at the same New Years Eve party in New York with their respected friends and family, and as the countdown was happening and everyone was getting ready to smooch their partner/significant other, music blaring, flights flashing, adrenaline pumping...when the clock strikes Midnight Derek and Stiles turn to the person closest to them, smile at each other briefly, before ringing in the new year with a kiss. </p><p>They lose each other soon after as their families drag them away. Derek is grumpy the rest of the celebration because that kiss, though simple, was epic. All the fairy tales about Mates finally made sense and were no longer a joke to scoff at. And he'd lost him...in New York...one of the biggest, busiest cities...around New Years. </p><p>When moping around in Central Park the next day he's pleasantly surprised when he hears, "The Spanish have a tradition for luck of eating 12 grapes at the stroke of midnight. One for each of the coming months. I doubt you have grapes, so I'll take kisses. One is okay, but I still need the other eleven. I'm superstitious like that."</p><p>Derek replies with, "How about another 365?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 is okay, but I still need the other 11

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> My family does do the 12 grapes tradition. It varies depending on the country but the gist is basically this. When the clock strikes Midnight you eat 12 grapes for good luck, one grape for each other coming months. The goal/challenge is to eat them before the 12th chime of the church bell goes off. But the point is to get good luck so if you try it please remember to pace yourself and not choke...

The first thing Derek did when the car finally stopped was jump out and sprint off. Even when his mother and father called after him, he continued to sprint until he started running. 

Their pack's territory was in Beacon Hills but the Hale Pack had some ties in New York as well. With the youngest members being old enough to travel without being too overwhelmed by being exposed to outside senses, they decided to head to New York for New Years. The celebrations were on a Wednesday and the full moon would be another five days away. Enough time to find a place for them to run and shift without danger or risk. 

Laura suggested a road trip and everyone thought it was a great idea. Well, almost everyone. But when Derek voiced his opinions they just told him to stop being so grumpy and get with the holiday spirit. 

Days spent cooped up with his sisters was all but torture to him. He would rather ride with his _parents_. At least they would be a bit more sympathetic about his lack of a love-life. Unfortunately because it was the first time traveling with the youngest pups, they needed to ride with their mother who was also their Alpha, in case they got too overexcited. 

His uncle Peter apparently was in Laura's debt so when he asked to switch places with him, he declined without remorse or pity or even trying to lie. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, _"Laura's cashing a favor, so you gotta suffer, kid."_

Listening to Laura, Cora, and Malia talk for hours about what he needs to change if he ever wants to get a mate. They nitpicked his flaws, his behavior, and though it was all in 'good intentions', he felt overly irritated and angry very quickly. He _knew_ what he was like. He _knew_ he was getting older and with no luck maintaining a relationship, let alone obtaining a _mate_. He didn't need, nor wanted to be reminded. 

He ran for a long time. By the time he actually felt sore, the run was beginning to set. He made it home just in time for dinner and he silently thanked his mother when she kept the girls from picking on him any more on the whole mates issue. 

Instead they discussed the New Years Eve party they were invited to. Due to their grades and rebellious acts, it fell onto Cora and Malia to babysit on New Years while the adults went to the party being hosted by the Caffrey pack of New York. They complained and Derek even tried to volunteer for it, preferring to take care of the younger members of the pack and than trying to socialize with people he's never met. 

Talia was having none of it. Not only did the girls need to learn that their actions, all of them, had consequences, but she also wanted him to be a bit more sociable. Though Laura was the one being trained to be Alpha, he needed some experience in real life, real time pack experience. This time it's in the form of a party, but next time it can be a traditional tribal experience. 

With little interest and much less excitement, Derek got ready for the party. He wore the clothes his sisters picked out for him. Black slacks, matching suit jacket, white shirt, and some dress shoes. They tried to fix his hair but in retaliation he ran his hands through it several times and didn't bother to care how it looked. 

When they arrived at the party they were greeted by Alpha Neal Caffrey and his mate, Sarah, and their odd little friend who went by the name Mozzie. After introductions they were allowed to mingle. Derek allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor by his sister. He was rescued from his sister's attempts to hook him up with some random human invite by one of Alpha Caffrey's friends; June. She was an elderly woman but observant. She was honest with Derek and told him that even without being a wolf she could sense his discomfort from across the room. She asked him to keep her company for a while and he did.He actually enjoyed it, though he stuck his tongue out at Laura every chance he got. June was an interesting woman. A human member to a wolf pack but she was crucial to them...and was quite mischievous from her stories about her and her late husband Byron who had quite the interesting record. 

As the party went on, Derek was more than happy spending it listening to June as she pointed to someone and told him about them. But June was a very likable woman and was soon swept away to the dance floor. 

Derek made his way towards the refreshments table and took his time. He looked up and tried to locate the members of his family, but the place they were in was packed. By werewolves and humans alike...and maybe other beings too. Though it unsettled him a bit, he was thankful for it too. In a crowd that big, he was invisible and mostly ignored.

The night continued on and before he knew it people were turning on all the available televisions sets and turning to the countdown channels. Derek saw the annual Ball Dropping ceremony on the town square. If he looked outside the window he was sure he could see it.

Soon everyone was counting down from 60. Another thing everyone was doing was grabbing their spouse, or their boyfriend/girlfriend, or significant other and Derek began to feel awkward. Great...in a room full of people that are going to kiss if they aren't already. 

As the countdown got closer and closer to zero, something inside of him stirred. Panic and anxiety and a sense of hopelessness and sadness. Part of him wanted to just close his eyes until it was all over but something like a spark made him open his eyes when the countdown reached ten.

**_TEN_ **

**_NINE_ **

**_EIGHT_ **

He felt something in his chest that was like a tightening sensation but it wasn't painful. An aroma so perfectly sweet and enriched also filled his nose.

_**SEVEN** _

_**SIX** _

_**FIVE** _

He spun in his place but there were too many scents mingling with the delicious aroma that made his mouth water.

Turning one more time his eyes clashed with the prettiest amber color eyes that shined bright, even in the dim lighted room. He didn't even know when his feet moved but he was soon standing in front of the owner of those beautiful eyes. He gave a small smile and the guy in front of him smiled back.

_**FOUR** _

_**THREE** _

_**TWO** _

Before he could utter a single greeting, Amber-Eyes leaned up on his toes, grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

_**ONE!** _

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** _

People continued to kiss, champagne corks were popped, people cheered, popped the confetti toys, spun those noise makers, and Derek? Derek pulled the man in his arms closer to his body as the other wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

It was like the rest of the world melted away and only they mattered. In the back of his mind he registered all the noise that was being made. From the people, the machines, the fireworks outside, but all he could hear was the heartbeat of the human in his arms and he swore it was in sync with his. He felt this burning sensation in his core. Like someone lit up his sole and he felt warm and safe and whole. He felt like home.

And too soon was he ripped away from his mate.

Dear god, his _mate_!  

"Come on Romero, we have to hug our makers," Laura said with a smirk. 

He only turned away for a second before turning back and seeing his mate be pulled away by someone into the crowd. Ignoring Laura calling his name, he followed into the crowd, running on instinct. But no matter where he looked or how hard he tried to find his mate's scent, he couldn't.

"Derek! What the hell is the matter with you?" Laura demanded, Peter now at her side.

Derek frowned at her and spat, "That was my _mate_! And he's _gone_!"

"Wha-...Fuck! I'm sorry D-"

He didn't stay to listen to her apologize as he stalked outside. But even as he walked through all the rooms, everyone's scent, mixed with the drinks and food, made it impossible to locate.  He found a good spot and waited, keeping all his senses alert. Hours passed and as people left to go home to their kids, or to an after party, Derek didn't see his mate. Once there were fewer people, Derek went back inside in hopes of spotting his mate still there, but luck was not on his side. 

His wolf whined dishearteningly and Derek spent the rest of the night(there really wasn't much left at that point) roaming around New York, trying in vain to pick up his mate's scent. 

Before he knew it the sun was rising, his legs ached horribly, he smelled of stale booze though he didn't drink any, and whatever of his mate's scent he might have had, disappeared hours ago. Slumping into a bench in Central Park, he let out a depressed sigh.

He was miserable, chilly, slightly hungry, and pining. He didn't even know his _name_! Compared to this torture of knowing his mate was in the same city as him right this moment but he had no idea or way of finding him, riding in the car for days with his evil sisters was a day at the beach. 

"The Spanish have a tradition for luck that involves eating twelve grapes at the stroke of midnight. One for each of the coming months." Derek's head snapped up when he heard the voice, moments later that same alluring, mouth watering scent hit his nose. Turning his head to the side he saw him and wow did those eyes look more beautiful in the sunlight. "I doubt you have grapes, so I'll take kisses. One is okay, but I still need the other eleven. I'm superstitious like that." his mate said with a slight smirk

Derek takes a moment to register that this was real and not just a figment of his imagination and replies with, "How about another 365?"

"365?" his mate asked with an amused grin donning his features. 

Derek stood up and took a step closer, his hands were in his jacket and a slight blush made it's way onto his cheeks as he shrugged and tried to act casual. "One for every day of the coming year...?"

He mentally winced when he replayed that in his head. They had just met the night before and shared one spontaneous kiss, and here he was being too forward and probably seeming creepy.

"Only 365? Geeze man, you're making me seem greedy for asking right away for more...here I am trying to be all good and humble." the human scratched the back of his head and laughed and if Derek wasn't hooked before, he was now. Derek was too caught up staring, memorizing, engraving everything that was this being into his mind, that he probably should have said something but his mate began talking again, "Sorry about bailing like that. It was such a Cinderella move...and holy fuck there's another fairy tale nickname, as if Little Red Riding Hood wasn't enough! See, my friend and I were invited to the party but our parents didn't want us all the way over here so we said we were going to a friends place that was closer to where we're staying but our parents were going to go check on that, how lame, right? Our other friend texted us and we had to jet. I felt so bad because, and I'm sorry if this is really weird to say, I never felt like that before. I mean I thought I was helplessly in love with Lydia but then I felt...compelled to kiss you and I'm so glad you didn't punch my lights out cos you look really buff and yes I looked because how could I not? Though you look way better in this light. Anyway, what as I saying? Oh yeah! And then we kissed and I never felt more... _right_! Safe...like I belonged there with you and god that sounds really weird...but not weirder than the feeling I've had since last night that, believe it or not, sort of...led me here....I'm gonna shut up now..."

Silence passed between them with both of them just staring at each other before Derek blurted out, "What's your name?!"

He had to know _that_ , at least. Should someone come and whisk him away, Derek would have a way of finding him. 

"Stiles...Stiles Stilinski."

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale."

"Well hello Derek Hale..I'm here to collect those eleven other kisses. Then maybe we can discuss those other 365?" Stiles asked with a shrug.

Derek pulled Stiles closer and smiled like an idiot when almost like instinct, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Stiles', "Might take a while for that discussion...I can't take your luck lightly. Have to make sure these next eleven kisses are for the record books."

"Happy New Years, Derek." Stiles said with a sincere smile that warmed Derek's heart. 

"I found you, so of course it will be." He smiled at Stiles before leaning in and began giving the kisses he owed Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy and Prosperous New Year!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @MarauderKnyte


End file.
